goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ley von Crimson River
Ley von Crimson River Power and influence had always been shared by a few powerful families in the Demon World. The Hardliners who desired Kounat's destruction realized after their defeat that they needed to grow their power by seizing it from the Moderates who do not desire all-out destruction thus they began to quietly cultivate their power. One day, the strength of the Hardliners suddenly overwhelmed that of the Moderates and their chief went missing. For generations, the Crimson River family had struggled to bear children. When Ley was born, she was seen as a miracle to the family. However, Ley has soon diagnosed an incurable disease and was not supposed to live for very long. Despite living with her illness, Ley grew up alongside Dio whom she considered her best friend. In her eyes, no one could mess with the "pushover" except herself. Her favorite pastime was harassing the young boy which was a normal friendship to the standards of Elyos, but Ley's disease continued to separate the two. She tried to hide her sickness but to no avail. Her illness had seemed to be related to her family's magical heritage. Ley had inherited the arcane power of the von Crimson River family but the power was absorbing her life force. As Ley grew weaker and weaker, her desperate father called upon Oz to perform a forbidden ritual that would fuse her soul with the ancient warrior Edna Vervidad, who had fallen in combat. Those who paid attention to the growth of Ley in the centuries that followed saw subtle changes in her behavior such as her personal preferences changing and her newfound interest in magic. She went on to demonstrate an unexpected interest in fighting. However, as Ley was in her teenage years, this was seen as normal growth. As the years passed Ley was slowly cured of her illness and gradually began to resemble Edna, both in appearance and power. After the war, Duel began seeking to ally with the families of the magic tribes which have previously attacked Kounat. But recently, the leader of the most violent faction disappeared and some Dimensional Portals to Aernas were reopened. Shortly after, Dio, the current leader of the Burning Canyon family, disappeared as well. Suspicious of the situation, Ley's father, Peter von Crimson River decided to send her on a mission: to go to the human world to find Dio and restore the alliance between their two families. Personality Ley is an Aquarius that has a strong sense of identity and only likes to think of herself. She dislikes those with childish behaviors and finds herself attracted to those that are mature and strong but in reality, she is a glass cannon damaged and fragile. Having been praised as the young lady of the powerful Crimson River family, Ley grew up to be sophisticated and cultured. Despite her haughty and coldly aloof behavior, her faithful servants run ragged trying to please her. She does not like hands-on fights preferring to spectate them even though she does not admit so. Although she dislikes being directly involved in fighting, she quite enjoys being a spectator though her enjoyment is not betrayed outwardly by her emotions. There have been times when those around her suspiciously got into fights. Information Gender : Female Hair Color : Light Pink Age : Unknown Occupation : Moderates, Grand Chase Family : Peter von Crimson River (Father) Hometown : Crimson River Voice : Kimberly Likes : Being a Spectator at Fights, Participating in Fights, Scaring Dio, Others Dislikes : A World with no Fighting, When Dio tries to Fight back, Others First Appearance : Zack and Friends meet Grand Chase Weakness : Having only One Horn Category:Grand Chase Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Devils Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Mages Category:Zack Episodes Category:Characters Voiced by Kimberly Category:Business Friendly Category:Business Friendly (characters) Category:Business Friendly (Characters)